deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sora vs Son Goku/@comment-38664455-20191021211627/@comment-29403514-20191029111903
"seriosuly whoever thought of multiversal sora is either lying or doesnt know power scaling , just because they were stated to be universes doesnt make sora multi-universal , goku by this logic can also be multi-universal as he shaked multiple universes in his clash with beerus" How does this remotely debunk Multiversal Sora at all? First off, that's attacking the credibility of the argument by trying to demean the user saying it. The argument itself and the identity of a person are two different things, this is not a debunk. Right, because the universes in Dragon Ball fall under the same space-time. The worlds in Kingdom Hearts don't. False Equivalence simple. "goku also beat jiren who shook a void , which had at least 7 universes in it , the void feat itself can be considered multi-universal , also even if we did assume sora was multi-universal , which he is not , that does not mean he beats goku , plus the gap between universal and mult-universal is not as big as say planet level and universal." What are you talking about? It's HUGE. Planet to Universal are still in the same line of 3D feats. Universal to Low Multiversal/Multi-Universal is an entire dimensional jump which can't even be quantified like joules unlike the Planet to Universal which can. Also, when did the World of Void have 7 universes in it? It was stated at most to be an infinite nothingness, which would only put him at High Universal for shaking it. That would literally still put him at a 3D Status, just at Infinite 3D instead. please explain how goku is slower than sora , goku has instant transmission which would make him be able to teleport anywhere , plus he kept up with beerus who is a lot faster than anything the kingdom hearts verse has faced , saying sora wins because he is faster and has more hax is a outliar, if goku has every other advantage , by that logic batman beats spiderman and the flash beats Whis. K, Teleportation is a hax, not representative of speed. This is literally irrelevant as Sora is Immeasurable in speed from scaling to a Xehanort who transcend time and space. A speed where your movements become like Teleportation for example would be Infinite Speed. Immeasurable Speed > Infinite Speed. Goku unironically would get blitzed if he did that. Please tell me when Dragon Ball characters fought against Infinite Speed fodder Heartless and Immeasurable Speed Organization XIII Members? Hax isn't an outlier unless there's a stated limit and they go beyond it. Even then, that's moreso contradiction than an outlier. Again, False Equivalence by sheer virue Goku doesn't hold every advantage, your making an argument at this point from a willful ignorance. Even if we take your feats you listed seriously, Goku would be Low Multiversal at the level of 7 universes while Sora is at 200 MINIMUM. Sora would dwarf Goku even with what you've presented. Actually show debunks or your claims are simply baseless.